Run away with me
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Edward comes back for Bella but is it too late? Bella/Edward; Bella/Jacob


_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**The books**__** and **__**the **__**characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**__**. **__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

_**A/N: Takes place after New Moon, none of the events in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn happened here.**_

* * *

She saw him standing outside the house, in the shady clearing. His messy bronze hair was falling on his face, his obsidian eyes glazed over, a mixture of sorrow and guilt portrayed in them. He stood there in the pouring rain. Never moving. She had the urge to run up to him and throw her arms around him. _"He looks so lost in himself, I can't bear __to__ look__ at him__ like that,"_ She thought to herself. However, she stayed crouched behind the azalea bush.

"You don't have to hide, I know your there." The male spoke in a barley audible velvet voice. He sounded the same as he did 8 years ago – the last time she saw him. A young man who had suffered a life built on lost love. The voice raised goose bumps on her neck, it scared her, it was him. Just as she remembered him. He turned around his eyes fixated on her. She could feel his gaze boring into her, burning holes in her flesh.

"What? Are you scared of me?" The voice called, mocking her. She stumbled up with as much dignity as she could muster. She stared at the figure in front of her. Her brown eyes scanned over him, skipping his gaze. The soaked white shirt hung off his muscular chest. His black jeans clung to his legs.

"So are you?"

Her chocolate eyes snapped up to his honey ones.

"The man who always runs, a coward. How can I be scared?"

He turned away. Tears dripped down his face, which were then brushed away firecely by his hand.

"Why?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Why do you come and look for me, who you abandoned? You knew I was dying inside, yet you ran, never looking back. Never caring what would happen to me."

More tears fell and splashed on the white sidewalk. The feeling of running away was like playing God. He didn't think, he just ran, never looking back because he was afraid of the pain he might have created.

"I can't stop. I have to keep running. This voice inside it tells me to run away from you. So I wouldn't hurt you. Can't you see? I can't stop. Don't you think it hurts me too? I have to leave the one I care about, the one I love."

"You could have stayed with me. For me." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You left me crying. Was that the only thing stopping you from staying? Because you thought you would hurt me? I waited for you for 8 years! I never even looked at another man! My friends thought I was crazy, wasting myself on someone I had always loved but, turned out, never loved me!" Tears were streaming down her face, her brown hair darkened by the falling rain.

She felt his strong arms around her waist holding her to him.

"I have always loved you." He murmured softly in her ear. She gasped. Then more tears fell. He gently brushed them away with the back of his hand.

"Run away with me." He whispered.

"What?" She stammered.

"Run away with me. Let's get away from here, we can go tonight. We can be together." She pulled away from him. Her tears mingled with rain.

"You are too late." She stated coldly. He looked at her confused.

"I love someone else. Did you really think I would wait a lifetime for you? I'm married. I am happy."

"We can still go."

"No, I can't leave. My husband needs me, so do my children. I can't leave them to go off with my childhood crush. I'm sorry. I have to go." He grabbed her hand, his eyes searching hers. She pulled her hand away and ran from the clearing.

She ran back to her house, where a worried looking man with dark hair, opened the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked hugging her.

"Just solving some unfinished business." She mumbled into his warm chest. She turned her head to the side, to see a figure darting behind a tree.

"Come let's go inside," said the man in a husky voice as he kissed her gently on the lips. She nodded and closed the door.

The figure stepped out from the shadows.

"I will always love you. My darling Bella." He said, then turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so just in case you haven't figured it out (in which I doubt, but still), the man at the door, Bella's husband, was Jacob. No need to tell you who the others were ;]_


End file.
